CRIMINAL PART I
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: A SasuHinaNaru fanfiction dedicated for my dear friend Chonna.
1. Chapter 1

CRIMINAL, A SasuHinaNaru Fanfiction. Dedicated for my dear friend Chonna.

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter : 1

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid Konoha Gakuen berumur 15 tahun yang duduk dibangku kelas X. Dia bukan murid yang pintar, hanya seorang siswa biasa yang memiliki sifat anti-sosial dan suka menyendiri.

Sampai suatu hal buruk terjadi. Dikabarkan, Sasuke menganiaya 4 teman sekelasnya, hingga mereka terluka parah, dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka meninggal dunia. Menurut keterangan, Sasuke mengidap kelainan jiwa. Akibat ulahnya, Sasuke ditahan oleh polisi. Namun, karena ia masih dibawah umur, dia tidak dipenjara. Dia hanya menjalani terapi psikologis selama 6 bulan. Semenjak hal itu terjadi, semua orang takut bergaul dengan Sasuke, bahkan Naruto sahabatnya sendiri pun menjauhinya. Dan kini, ia kembali lagi ke Konoha Gakuen untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Sasukeeee-kuuuun!" gadis berambut pink itu terus berlari mengikuti seorang pemuda yang namanya terus ia panggil sejak bel pulang sekolah berdentang.

"..." Pemuda yang dipanggil sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnn!" sang gadis tak pantang menyerah, dia mengikuti pemuda yang berjalan mendahuluinya menuju ke tempat sepi di belakang sekolah.

"..." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, namun tidak berbalik menatap sang gadis.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu, ku mohon?" minta gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"..." sang pemuda tetap tak bergeming, kemudian ia masuk kesebuah ruangan kosong.

Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mirip ruang kelas, namun tidak ada kursi atau meja disana. Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan berkata "Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu"

"..." lagi, Sasuke diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun tolong jawab aku! Aku janji akan mencintai dan membahagiakanmu"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun..aku tidak perduli pada masa lalu mu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan Sakura yang terakhir sukses membuat Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Sakura terlihat sangat lega dan gembira.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearah Sakura.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Detak jantung Sakura sudah tak karuan lagi, saat jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin menipis.

Sasuke berhenti tepat dihadapan Sakura.

Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur ke bahu kiri Sakura, kemudian naik keatas, dan mendarat di tengkuknya. Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura yang merona. Sakura sontak memejamkan matanya pasrah, dan berharap Sasuke akan menciumnya.

.

.

.

'GREBB!' namun harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Akhhh" Nafas Sakura tercekat di kerongkongan saat tangan kekar Sasuke tiba-tiba mencekik lehernya dengan sangat kuat.

"Sa-su-akkkh" Sakura pun kesusahan bernafas, tangannya meronta dan memukuli wajah Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar wanita dihadapannya, dan semakin menguatkan cekikannya. Sakura hampir kehabisan nafas dan tak dapat lagi meronta atau berteriak. Hanya bulir bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan tega melakukan ini padanya. Apa Sasuke berniat akan membunuhnya? Sungguh ironis, dia akan mati ditangan pria yang sangat ia cintai. Ternyata Sasuke memang benar-benar seorang kriminal. Kesadaran Sakura mulai hilang, tubuhnya melemas, dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara, di dapatinya seorang gadis berambut indigo yang ter-engah-engah sambil memegang tongkat bisball ditangannya. Sasuke mamandang tajam gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di depannya, dingin, misterius dan mengerikan, itulah kesan pertamanya. Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu pemuda ini. Gadis itu mulai masuk di sekolah ini sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia hanya mendengar gosip tentang pemuda bernama Sasuke ini saja. Tapi, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jangan sakiti sahabatku!" teriak gadis itu lagi, kali ini ia mengangkat stik itu dan bersiap akan memukul Sasuke. Sebenarnya gadis ini hanya menggertak, ia tak mungkin tega memukul pemuda jangkung itu, walau pun pemuda itu berlaku jahat.

"BRUKK!"

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri diatas lantai dengan sangat kasar.

"Ah! Sakura-san!" gadis itu panik dan khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya.

Tap..

tap..

tap

Gadis itu meneguk ludah beberapa kali. Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearah gadis yang terlihat gemetar itu. Gadis itu refleks mundur beberapa langkah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Jangan mendekat, atau kau akan ku pukul" dia mengancam, meski dengan nada yang lemah. Sasuke tak bergeming, malah semakin mendekat. Selama ini tak ada orang yang berani melawannya, apalagi hanya seorang gadis. Lagi pula siapa gadis ini, dia belum pernah melihatnya.

Begitu Sasuke sampai tepat dihadapannya, Gadis tersebut mengayunkan tongkatnya hendak memukul Sasuke.

"GREPP"

Sasuke menangkap tongkat itu dengan tangannya, dia menatap gadis mungil itu dengan aura kelam yang sangat menakutkan. Dia lemas dan tak berkutik, saat Sasuke mengambil tongkat itu dari tangannya.

"Berlagak jadi pahlawan" kalimat retoris keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Gadis itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berkata.

"Kau boleh menyakitiku, tapi jangan sakiti sahabatku"

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian mengangkat stik bisball dan mengayunkannya kearah gadis itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan pasrah apabila Sasuke akan melukainya.

"BRAKK!"

Suara benturan benda yang sangat keras menggema diruang yang bisa disebut dengan gudang itu. Sepi, karena memang ini adalah jam pulang sekolah, jarang sekali ada siswa yang masih tinggal disekolah.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya, dan melihat tongkat itu hancur di bawah lantai. Rupanya Sasuke mengarahkan stik tadi kearah tembok dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata pun sedikit lega, tapi belum sepenuhnya lega, karen sekarang Sasuke sedang menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Siapa kau?"

Sasuke mencoba memandang lavender Hinata yang ketakutan, namun Hinata menunduk.

"Jawab!" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata agar dapat menatap onyx kelamnya yang sangat menakutkan.

"Hinata" jawabnya lemah, lavendernya menatap onyx itu dalam, Hinata bagaikan terhipnotis saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Ia bagaikan terperosok dalam lubang hitam yang menakutkan dan membuatnya ingin segera pergi menjauh dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, dan selanjutnya ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

.

.

Basah, Hinata merasakan bibirnya basah seperti ada sesuatu yang basah dan panas menempel di bibirnya. Penglihatannya buram, ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya tapi sia-sia, sepertinya indera penglihatannya tidak berfungsi lagi. Hanya indera perasanya yang bekerja dan merasakan terpaan nafas yang memburu diwajahnya, kemudian Hinata rasa benda basah dan panas itu adalah bibir manusia, ia juga merasakan ada sebuah benda lunak yang memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya melalui celah bibir Hinata yang masih tertutup.

"Emmppaahh" Hinata seketika mengerang dan membuka mulutnya saat benda tajam yang ia yakin adalah gigi manusia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, benda lunak yang lumayan besar menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Saat benda lunak itu menyentuh lidahnya, ia tahu bahwa benda lunak itu adalah lidah manusia yang kini bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya. Hinata merasakan nafasnya hampir habis, beruntungnya terpaan nafas dan lidah yang tadi ada di dalam mulut mulai menghilang. Kini, ia merasakan seseorang membuka bajunya, setelah itu ia merasakan terpaan nafas memburu di daerah leher dan dadanya yang terbuka. Cukup, Hinata akan mencoba mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang tadi telah menguap entah kemana, ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan juga kakinya. Saat ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan kuat, ia merasa menyentuh tubuh manusia. Oh tidak! Sekarang ia merasakan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mencium dan menyesap, lidah yang terus menjilati dan gigi manusia yang menggigit leher dan dadanya dengan ganas. Untungnya, perlahan ia dapat merasakan kembali tubuhnya, ia merasa ada tubuh manusia yang menghimpitnya ke tembok. Sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba memukul tubuh itu, namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkramnya. Sekali lagi, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Perlahan gambaran buram di pelupuk matanya membentuk sesuatu berwarna hitam dan mencuat, akhirnya Hinata tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah rambut manusia. Setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya, barulah ia tahu bahwa yang melakukan itu semua tak lain tak bukan adalah

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ini adalah pelecehan sexual, ia sungguh tidak terima, ingin rasanya ia ia pergi dari sini saat itu juga, tapi tidak bisa.

Kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini padanya? Apa yang ada difikiran pemuda itu? Hinata tak habis fikir. Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari permata lavender Hinata, ia menangis.

"H-henti-kan...hikss..hikss" Hinata terisak dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai.

.

.

.

Mendengar isakan Hinata, Sasuke menghentikan acara make outnya yang berlangsung cukup lama, tanpa mereka sadari sekarang sudah hampir petang. Sasuke masih memandangi leher dan dada Hinata yang memerah, ia menyeringai lebar dan tertawa

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!" tawa Sasuke membahana di gudang tua itu, tubuh Sasuke bergetar begitu juga dengan Hinata yang masih dihimpit oleh Sasuke.

Setelah puas tertawa Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dari Hinata, seketika tubuh Hinata merosot ke lantai dan jatuh terduduk dengan isakan kecil. Hinata melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang hampir naked tanpa kemeja sekolahnya dan penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

'SRETT'

Sasuke menjambak dengan kasar helaian indigo Hinata, sehingga kini kepalanya mendongak kearah Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Ahh" Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan mengganggu ku lagi, atau kau tahu akibatnya!" Sasuke membentak seraya berdiri dan melemparkan kemeja kearah Hinata.

Apakah dia menyesal telah mengganggu Sasuke yang jelas-jelas akan membunuh Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri? Mungkin jika ia tidak mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura kesini, ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, tidak, Hinata justru akan menyesal jika ia tidak datang dan melihat Sakura mati. Lebih baik dia menderita begini, daripada melihat sahabatnya mati.

Sasuke berdiri, dipandanginya tubuh Hinata yang masih bergetar dan kepalanya masih tertunduk diiringi isakan tangisnya yang membahana.

Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Namun sekilas, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, dan dengan itu Sasuke pun pergi berlalu.

.

.

.

Sambil masih menangis, Hinata meraih kemeja yang tadi di lempar oleh Sasuke dan memakainya, kemudian merapihkan penampilannya yang benar-benar berantakan.

Hinata memandang gudang yang tampak remang-remang, ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu dan pandangannya terhenti pada seonggok benda yang ternyata adalah sosok tubuh Sakura. Hinata menyeret tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia pun meraba dada sebelah kiri Sakura mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat dirasakannya ada getaran lemah di dada Sakura, ia menyunggingkan senyum leganya, kemudian merengkuh tubuh semampai itu.

"Syukurlah Sakura-san, aku tidak terlambat." ucap Hinata terisak di bahu Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

"Forget pain, you deserve happiness"

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

#Criminal Chapter 2#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah tepat pukul 6.30, bersama sahabat yang dikenalnya tiga bulan lalu, bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan berjalan kaki berdua. Biasanya ada Sakura yang juga selalu berangkat bersama, namun sejak inseden beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura kini masih terbaring dirumah sakit. Rupanya kejadian yang baru pertama kali dialami oleh Sakura itu membuatnya shock dan sedikit tertekan. Sehingga mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikiran di rumah sakit adalah pilihan terbaik bagi Sakura.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan, Naruto angkat bicara guna memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Hinata, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa setelah insiden beberapa hari yang lalu?" jujur saja Naruto belum sempat bicara banyak dengan Hinata tentang kejadian tempo hari yang menimpa sahabatnya.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya mengaku pada para guru bahwa ia menemukan Sakura tidak sadarkan diri di dalam gudang. Kemudian para guru mengusut kejadian itu dan akhirnya diketahui penyebab Sakura tidak sadarkan diri adalah karena penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk sambil blushing atas perhatian Naruto kepadanya "H-hai' Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja, arigatou".

Namun Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat ketakutan jika bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, pasalnya ia menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke mencekik Sakura dengan sangat kasar, belum lagi Sasuke yang mencumbunya sore itu. Tapi Hinata tak pernah memberitahukan hal itu kepada siapa pun, cukup dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"Ne Hinata, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, dia itu agak aneh dan kasar" mata safir Naruto masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Uhmm, i-iya Naruto-kun" Hinata mengangguk, tanpa disuruh pun ia pasti akan menjauhi Sasuke. "Aku juga belum mengenalnya" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau tahu Hinata, Sasuke itu tidak pernah bergaul dengan satupun siswa di Konoha Gakuen. Para siswa bahkan tak ada yang berani bertatapan dengannya" Naruto berkata sambil terus berjalan, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Hinata penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke selama ini, "Naruto-kun kelihatannya sangat mengenal Sasuke-san?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan lebih.

Naruto yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata, awalnya ragu untuk berbicara mengenai masalah masa lalu. Namun setelah melihat raut wajah penuh harap Hinata, akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Hm, dia dulu teman sekelasku, sifatnya yang acuh dan sombong itu membuatnya dibenci banyak orang, termasuk sahabatku Gaara" kali ini Naruto menunduk kala menyebutkan nama itu.

Hinata merasa tertarik dengan cerita Naruto "Gaara, dia siapa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya. Naruto sempat memberi jeda sesaat, lalu melanjutkan dengan sedikit ragu. "Sahabat baikku yang telah dibunuh oleh Sasuke" dapat Hinata dengar bahwa suara Naruto bergetar kala menyebutkan kalimat itu.

Hinata pun ikut menunduk. Ia merasa tidak enak membuat Naruto mengingat suatu kenangan buruk. "Maaf, aku turut berduka"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata" Naruto menyakinkan Hinata, lagipula tak ada salahnya juga kalau ia menceritakan masalah itu pada Hinata yang notabene termasuk 'anak baru' disekolahannya. "Gaara dan Sasuke mereka tidak pernah akur, keduanya selalu berselisih paham. Mereka saling bermusuhan sejak dulu, dan perkelahian pun tak ter elakkan. Hingga Gaara terluka parah dan akhirnya...meninggal".

Hinata terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apapun. Rupanya Sasuke memang berbahaya. Dia merasa beruntung bisa lolos waktu itu.

Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "Bukan hanya Gaara saja, sudah banyak korban Sasuke. Sahabatku Kurotsuchi, Deidara dan Bee juga harus dirawat dirumah sakit karena terluka parah, beruntung mereka masih hidup."

"Dan sekarang ia malah melukai Sakura-chan yang notabene sahabatku dan juga sahabatnya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuannya" mata Naruto memerah, mungkin karena menahan tangis dan amarah.

"Aku pernah sekali bicara dengannya, kenapa dia melakukan itu semua, dan dia hanya menjawab dia tidak suka di ganggu. Aku pun berjanji tak akan pernah lagi mengganggunya." Naruto beralih memandang Hinata yang mulai khawatir akan dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum cerah sembari berkata, "dan aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke menyakiti sahabatku lagi". Hati Hinata berbunga-bunga, selama ini ia memang mengagumi sosok Naruto yang heroik.

Mereka berdua berhenti di koridor sekolah. Mata safir Naruto seolah mengikat lavender Hinata untuk terus menatapnya. Mereka saling mendekat dan merapat, kemudian Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata pun membalas pelukan itu, sungguh sangat nyaman bila ia ada didekat Naruto.

"Bergegaslah, hari ini ada kelas olahraga, sampai jumpa di lapangan ya, ja nee?"

Hinata pun mengangguk seraya memandang punggung Naruto yang berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

#Criminal#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Sekelompok murid sedang berolahraga di lapangan. Murid pria sedang bermain sepak bola diawasi oleh guru olahraga Gai-sensei. Sedangkan murid wanita yang lebih dulu melakukan permainan sepak bola, sudah pergi kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Hanya ada tiga orang murid perempuan yang masih dilapangan, salah satunya adalah Hinata. Karena nilai tadi latihan menedang bolanya jelek, Gai sensei menyuruhnya menjadi hakim garis di pertandingan sepak bola murid laki-laki.

Hinata mengamati suatu objek yang tak lain adalah pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang fokus bermain bola. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada seseorang yang juga sedang mengamati dirinya, yaitu Sasuke.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang menggiring bola dengan kakinya, sebenarnya ia merencanakan sesuatu dari tadi. Beberapa siswa bingung melihat Sasuke, bukannya menggiring bola menuju gawang, ia malah menggiring bola ke pinggir lapangan, setelah itu menendangnya dengan sangat keras kearah seseorang yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang mengamati Naruto tidak sadar bahwa sebuah bola melayang kearahnya. "BUGH!"

"Ah!" Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa saat sebuah benda berbenturan sangat keras dengan kepalanya, seketika Hinata pun pingsan. "Hinata!" Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak khawatir.

"PRIITT"

Gai-sensei mengangkat kartu merah "Sasuke, kau keluar dari lapangan." Naruto hendak berlari kearah tubuh Hinata sedang dikerubungi para siswi yang terlihat khawatir.

"Naruto, kau sedang bertanding, biar Sasuke yang mengantar Hinata ke UKS" Gai sensei mengerling kearah Sasuke.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, ia hanya berjalan kearah tubuh Hinata tergeletak. Para siswi pun memberi jalan untuk Sasuke lewat, mereka memang segan padanya.

Begitu sampai, Sasuke hendak menggendong tubuh Hinata, tapi seorang siswi menghadangnya. "Maaf, biar ku bantu membawanya ke UKS". Sasuke menatap tajam kearah siswi itu, dengan tatapan membunuh dan dipenuhi aura hitam. Sontak siswi itu pun menunduk dan menjauhi Sasuke dengan pandangan takut.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggendong Hinata bridal style melewati koridor kelas yang sepi, karena saat ini memang sedang jam belajar. Ia melewati sebuah kelas, dimana seorang guru bernama Kurenai yang juga wali Hinata sedang mengajar. Mata merah sang guru melebar saat melihat murid kesayangannya digendong oleh Sasuke yang terkenal karena kenakalannya yang sudah diluar batas.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang UKS yang masih kosong, setelah itu ia mengunci pintu, kemudian membaringkan tubuh Hinata keatas ranjang. Sasuke memandangi tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut panjangnya di ikat dan menampakkan leher putihnya.

Hinata mengenakan kaos olahraga berwarna putih yang menerawang, sehingga pakain dalamnya bagian atas terlihat mengecap. Sasuke beralih memandang kebawah, Hinata mengenakan celana olah raga pendek diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, dia pun menaiki ranjang UKS dan menindih tubuh mungil itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, dan menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Hinata. Sasuke memandangi dahi Hinata yang memar dan membiru akibat perbuatannya tadi. Ia pun menyeringai puas, memang ini yang ia rencanakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia mencium bibir Hinata yang mungil dan merah merekah secara alami. "Emmmpfhhh" Hinata yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya mengerang karena sesuatu menahan saluran pernafasannya.

Hinata membelalak saat sebuah bibir yang tak lain adalah milik Sasuke mencium dengan ganas bibirnya, tidak hanya itu lidah Sasuke juga memasuki rongga mulutnya, membuatnya semakin susah untuk bernafas. Hinata sungguh tak habis fikir, mengapa ia selalu terjebak bersama pemuda yang melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh padanya tempo hari.

Sasuke memperluas jelajahnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing kaos olahraga Hinata, hingga menampakkan dadanya, kemudian meremas kedua dada Hinata yang membuat Hinata mengerang "Ummmpfh".

Hinata terus meronta dengan kuat agar Sasuke melepaskannya, namun itu semua tidak ber-efek. Sasuke terus menjamah Hinata sampai ke tubuh bagian bawah Hinata, tepat di antara selangkangannya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengeluarkan air matanya saat dengan cekatan, Sasuke menarik celana trainningnya, memeperlihatkan celana dalam Hinata. Saat Sasuke hendak menarik celana dalam Hinata, tiba-tiba

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan kasar dari luar "Hinata! Kau di dalam?"

Hinata menghela nafas lega, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Hinata dan meloncat turun dari ranjang.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu Sasuke membuka pintu, refleks Hinata menarik

selimut sebatas hidung, untuk menutupi kaos dan menarik trainning yang tadi melorot akibat ulah Sasuke.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan Kurenai-sensei yang tampak terkejut dengan adanya Sasuke bersama Hinata di dalam ruang UKS. Hinata memasang wajah ketakutan bercampur senang dan lega. Sedangkan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit ter-engah berjalan ke luar ruangan UKS.

Kurenai-sensei hanya diam sambil mengamati Sasuke melalui ekor matanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Setelah Sasuke menghilang, ia sontak menutup pintu UKS, dan menghela nafas lega, "Fuuhh".

Kurenai berbalik memandang Hinata yang sedikit gemetar, "Hinata? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, ia berusaha menutupi kejadian itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali memberi tahu Kurenai-sensei perihal kelakuan Sasuke, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berusaha tersenyum, untuk meghilangkan kekhawatiran Kurenai.

Wanita itu mengenal Hinata dengan sangat baik, dia tahu Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kenapa kau ke UKS, kau sakit?" Kurenai memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"A-aku terkena bola dan pingsan saat mengambil kelas olahraga, dan dia yang mengantarku" Sontak raut muka Kurenai terlihat khawatir, "Apa kau terluka?". "Ha-hanya memar Kurenai-sensei, aku tidak apa-apa" Hinata menyakinkan.

"Aku mau lihat seberapa parah lukamu?", Kurenai menarik selimut yang menutupi Hinata kebawah sampai kebatas pinggang.

"Ah! Kurenai –sensei" Hinata kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba gurunya menyibak selimut yang ia pakai.

Kurenai membelalak ketika melihat kaos olahraga Hinata yang kancingnya sudah terbuka dan menampakkan belahan dada Hinata. "Hinata, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke kan?" Kurenai sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Tenanglah sensei, aku hanya merasa gerah, jadi aku membuka kancingku" Jawab Hinata dengan tenang, padahal sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat was-was kalau Kurenai-sensei akan mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Apa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" Kurenai menginterogasi.

"Tidak sensei, percayalah padaku, aku tidak apa-apa" selesai Hinata berujar, Kurenai langsung memposisikan tubuh Hinata terduduk diranjang.

Sang guru lalu menyibak rambut panjang Hinata yang dikuncir. Kurenai mencari apakah ada tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di leher atau dada Hinata. Jujur saja, Kurenai mencurigai bahwa Sasuke telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap murid kesayangannya. Tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan itu.

Setelah Kurenai yakin bahwa tidak ada bercak merah di leher dan dada Hinata, ia pun menghela nafas lega. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan Hinata, beruntungnya Sasuke tidak meninggalkan jejak apa-pun.

"Syukurlah!" Kurenai tersenyum lembut seraya memluk Hinata dengan erat. "Hinata, kalau ada masalah bicaralah padaku, jangan memendamnya, kau sudah kuangaap sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi jangan sungkan" Hinata pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

.

.

"Proud to be different"

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal Chapter 3#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Setelah mengetahui perbuatan Sasuke tadi pagi, saat pulang sekolah Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke apartemennya. Dapat Naruto lihat seperti biasa, raut gadis itu tetap terlihat tenang. Padahal ia baru saja berurusan dengan Sasuke. Naruto heran, padahal kalau oranglain berurusan dengan Sasuke pasti hidupnya tak akan tenang.

Pria pirang itu tentu khawatir akan keselamatan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto menanyai hal yang sama pada gadis itu. Dan tanggapan Hinata selalu sama, hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan. Apa benar Hinata tidak apa-apa?

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Naruto yakin kejadian hari ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang saat itu terlihat sengaja menendang bola kearah Hinata. Terlintaslah fikiran-fikiran negatif di benak Naruto.

Mungkinkah Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Hinata?

"Ne, Hinata? Apa Sasuke melakukan hal buruk padamu?" Naruto menyelidik.

Hinata berniat ingin sekali memberi tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto marah, sedih atau malah berkelahi dengan Sasuke. Dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san hanya mengantarku ke UKS saja". Biarlah dia akan mengubur niat itu, walau Hinata tidak yakin sampai kapan ia bisa menyembunyikan itu semua. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini ia akan berpangku tangan dulu. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ada niatan untuk melaporkan Sasuke.

Mendengar pengakuan Hinata, Naruto langsung menepis fikiran tersebut. Hinata itu murid baru, mana mungkin dia pernah mengganggu Sasuke. Naruto hanya berharap semoga Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti Hinata, karena ia sungguh sangat menyayangi gadis itu, entah sebagai adik, sahabat atau mungkin lebih, dia juga tak mengerti.

Apalagi Kurenai-sensei telah berpesan padanya agar menjaga Hinata, dan Naruto telah berjanji akan menjaga gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu, sekolah berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa, namun tidak bagi Kurenai-sensei. Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada Hinata dan ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Memanggil keluarga Sasuke tidaklah mungkin, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kakashi-sensei. Pria yang bertanggung jawab atas Sasuke.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei" Kurenai menyapa rekan sesama guru sekaligus teman baiknya, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi menoleh kearah orang yang menyapanya, "Oh! Kurenai-sensei, ohayou."

Kakashi berdiri dan membungkuk hormat saat Kurenai menarik bangku dan duduk diseberang mejanya. "Aku ingin bicara" ucap Kurenai. Kakashi kembali duduk di kursinya, "Ada apa, kelihatannya serius sekali?".

"Ini soal Sasuke, murid **kesayanganmu**" Kurenai to the point.

Sebenarnya Kakashi menangkap sindiran dari kalimat Kurenai, tapi ia tak mau repot-repot menanggapinya. "Oh, apa dia berkelahi?" Kurenai menggeleng, "Atau menyerang siswa lagi?" dengan cepat Kurenai mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu. Kakashi mengernyit, "Memangnya kali ini siapa? Apakah Kiba, tetanggamu itu?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan tampang datar acuh tak acuh.

"Bukan!" sergah Kurenai sambil meremas kasar taplak meja. Kakashi terdiam, melihat guru galak yang sensitif itu mulai serius. "Jadi siapa yang berkelahi dengan Sasuke?"

"Hinata."

Kakashi menghela nafas, dia yang merupakan wali Sasuke merasa kerepotan menerima laporan-laporan penganiayaan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "Wanita lagi, apa Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya seperti Sakura?"

"Bukan perkelahian, itu seperti tindakan...pelecehan seksual".

Pria berambut silver itu langsung menaikkan sebelah alis "Kau yakin Sasuke melakukan itu?" Kakashi terdengar tak percaya pada Kurenai. Pasalnya selama ini, kasus yang sering muncul adalah kasus perkelahian, atau pemukulan yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia mendengar laporan bahwa Sasuke melakukan pelecehan seksual.

"Kemarin, aku melihat Hinata dan Sasuke di dalam ruang UKS berdua. Aku menemukan baju Hinata yang terbuka. Aku yakin Sasuke melakukannya pada Hinata".

"Apa ada bukti?" ucapan Kakashi sukses membuat Kurenai terbelalak, bahu Kurenai langsung jatuh lemas, "Belum" . Tak lama kemudian, ia menarik nafas dalam, "Tapi, kurasa kau harus setuju untuk mengeluarkan Uchiha itu, dia sudah meresahkan warga sekolah, aku tidak mau ada korban berjatuhan lagi, jadi kumohon Kakashi-sensei" Kurenai memandang Kakashi penuh harap.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya lagi mendengar permintaan sepihak dari guru itu. "Kurenai, kurasa kau terlalu overprotektif terhadap Hinata. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengeluarkan dia" ucapan Kakashi membuat Kurenai semakin membelalak dan bertanya-tanya. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa pria yang hanya wali Sasuke ini begitu melindungi murid yang jelas-jelas telah melakukan tindakan kriminal, bahkan juga asusila.

Kurenai mendecih, "Apa karena keluarga Uchiha yang kaya itu sudah menyogok mu?" sindir Kurenai sarkastis. Kakashi pun memijit dahinya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan Kurenai?"

"Ayolah mengaku saja Kakashi-sensei, jangan berpura-pura baik di depanku".

Kali ini ucapan Kurenai membuat guru-guru yang ada dikantor memandang mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Kakashi mulai merasa tidak nyaman, dengan perdebatan mereka saat ini.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, aku hanya yakin Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi anak yang baik. Aku yang bertanggung jawab pada anak didikku. Katakan juga pada Hinata untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke".

Kurenai sebenarnya sangat marah dan ingin sekali memaki habis-habisan pria ini, tapi ia sadar ini adalah sekolahan. Tidaklah pantas baginya kalau sampai bertengkar di tempat itu. "Baiklah, aku pegang kata-kata mu", Kurenai bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruang guru, mengabaikan Kakashi dan beberapa guru yang memandanginya.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan, sesosok pria berjalan menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, sang pria–Sasuke kemudian memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Sasuke, aku ingin bicara", Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, dan didapatinya Kakashi yang tengah berdiri menyandar di tangga.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Kakashi kearah ruang tengah rumah yang memang mereka tinggali berdua. Ya, Sasuke memang tinggal bersama dengan Kakashi di perfektur Kyoto. Keluarganya? Kedua orangtuanya masih hidup dan ia memiliki seorang kakak. Mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing, sehingga mereka menitipkan Sasuke kepada Kakashi dan membiayai segala keperluan hidup mereka.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa kulit berwarna hitam untuk berbicara berdua. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang dilakukan oleh mereka semenjak Sasuke tersangkut kasus tempo hari.

"Sasuke, ku harap kau tidak melakukan hal buruk lagi" Kakashi memandang intens Sasuke yang sedang menyandar di sofa. "Hn!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Kakashi pun menghela nafas, mencoba sabar.

"Oh iya, tentang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau punya masalah dengannya?" Mata oniks Sasuke sedikit melebar kala mendengar nama yang disebutkan Kakashi. Hinata? Gadis itu, gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya beberapa minggu ini.

Entahlah, sejak ia melihatnya, ia jadi menginginkan gadis itu, lebih tepatnya tubuh gadis itu. Bagi Sasuke, mencumbu tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti di surga. Damn! her body is my extacy!.

"Sasuke!" nada Kakashi sedikit meninggi, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana Kakashi bisa tahu masalahnya dengan Hinata? Sial! Jadi gadis itu mengadu rupanya, lihat saja dia akan memberi perhitungan padanya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke melempar pertanyaan retoris pada Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, jangan menyakiti siapa pun lagi, atau kau akan ku kirim ke psikiater" Ancamnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tawa meremehkan "...Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Beraninya kau memerintah ku!" sergah Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis, Kakashi pun menghela nafas lagi, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membujuk Sasuke yang keras kepala.

"Sasuke, ku mohon jangan membuat ulah lagi" Kakashi masih memohon pada Sasuke.

Ya, Kakashi selalu kalah bila berdebat dengan anak itu.

Sasuke manatap Kakashi dengan tatapan datar khas-nya, ia membuka mulut hendak mengutarakan sesuatu. Namun, ia malah menyembunyikan manik oniks di balik kelopak matanya, "Berhenti menggangguku!" dan dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke berlalu. Kalau sudah begini, maka Kakashi sudah kalah, anak itu tidak bisa diperintah atau diatur olehnya, atau siapapun.

Begitu sosok anak angkatnya itu menghilang, Kakashi langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya ditempat yang nyaman. Kedua bola matanya menerawang keatas langit-langit, mengingat-ingat lagi riwayat hidup Uchiha Sasuke.

Dulu Sasuke tinggal di perfektur Okiyama dengan keluarganya. Ia merupakan anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku, seorang polisi dan Uchiha Mikoto wanita yang berkarir sebagai direktur perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya. Dia memiliki kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bersosialisasi dengannya.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang mengutamakan aturan, ia selalu mendidik anak-anaknya dengan keras. Ia tak segan-segan menghukum mereka seberat-beratnya jika melakukan kesalahan kecil saja.

Itachi yang saat itu berumur tiga belas tahun, tumbuh sebagai anak yang taat dan patuh. Prestasinya tak dapat diragukan lagi, dan itu membuat bangga ayahnya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke kecil yang saat itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia tak sepandai kakanya, sifatnya cenderung memberontak, dan keras kepala. Ayahnya tidak suka itu, sehingga ia kerap kali mendapat hukuman.

Yang membuat Kakashi miris adalah jenis hukuman yang dijatuhkan Fugaku pada Sasuke. Ia tak segan-segan memukuli anak malang itu, berulang kali. Setelah tubuhnya memar dan membiru, sang ayah akan menyeret anaknya kedalam kamar mandi. Ia melucuti pakaiannya, dan memasukkan tubuh kecil itu kedalam bathup penuh air. Belum berakhir, Fugaku akan memborgol tangan Sasuke agar tak bisa kabur. Setelah itu ia kunci pintunya.

Sasuke baru akan dilepaskan oleh ibunya saat ia sudah pulang dari kantor. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, Mikoto sangat memanjakan Sasuke, namun secara berlebihan. Saat ia mendapati anaknya terisak di dalam kamar mandinya, sang ibu akan menghiburnya dengan memberikannya uang atau apapun yang dinginkannya.

Padahal bukan itu yang di butuhkan anak itu. Ia butuh kasih sayang.

Dan Sasuke tentu saja muak dengan kehidupan yang disuguhkan orangtuanya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya adalah Itachi.

Begitu orangtuanya pergi dari rumah, Sasuke akan masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya, merangkak naik keatas ranjang dan tidur dengan kakak yang amat ia cintai. Kakashi menemukan keanehan pada Itachi, ia memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi lebih dari sekedar cinta antar saudara.

Itachi mengidap kelainan seksual.

Melihat sang adik down, sebagai kakak yang baik ia berusaha menghiburnya, dengan memberikan 'kasih sayang' yang tak didapatkan Sasuke dari siapapun. Saat itu, Sasuke kecil tidak mengerti apa-apa ia hanya menikmatinya.

Dan mereka terus melakukan itu hingga mereka beranjak remaja.

Tak menunggu lama, sang ayah mengetahui perbuatan mereka. Kakashi tahu saat itu adalah hari dimana Uchiha Fugaku benar-benar murka. Kedua anaknya itu dihajar habis-habisan sampai masuk rumah sakit. Beruntung nyawa mereka terselamatkan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Fugaku mengusir anak sulungnya. Itachi mengasingkan diri keluar negeri dan menetap disana. Ia tak pernah kembali lagi sampai sekarang.

Sejak saat itu, Fugaku tak sudi walau hanya untuk memandang Sasuke. Membuat anaknya babak belur berulang kali belum bisa menghilangkan kemarahan dan rasa kekecewaannya. Kalau saja saat itu Mikoto tidak nekat membawa kabur Sasuke, bisa dipastikan anak itu tewas ditangan ayahnya sendiri.

Mikoto yang bersimbah air mata datang pada Kakashi. Wanita itu menceritakan keputusan Fugaku yang juga ingin mengusir Sasuke. Tentu saja Mikoto tak ingin kehilangan putranya lagi, setelah kepergian Itachi. Kakashi yang bingung harus berbuat apa pada nasib keponakannya itu, akhirnya memberi solusi agar Sasuke tinggal dengannya.

Entah karena dirinya yang terlalu acuh atau Sasuke yang terlalu acuh, mereka tak bisa saling mengerti. Kakashi sadar dirinya tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang dinginkan Sasuke.

Hidup Sasuke makin tak karuan sejak itu. Ia selalu berdiam diri dan tak pernah berbicara pada siapa pun, dan mentalnya mulai tidak stabil. Ia tak segan melukai siapa pun yang mengusik keberadaannya. Ia tumbuh menjadi remaja sadis yang tak memiliki hati.

Karena hatinya memang sudah mati sejak lama.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"No hate, no life"

From : Rhe Muliya Young with Love


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke yakin akan adanya kebahagiaan yang dianugerahkan Sang pencipta di dunia ini. Kakaknya pernah berkata bahwa kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang dialami oleh manusia.

Hatinya yang ditempa rasa sakit, selalu mendambakan kebahagiaan.

Itachi adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan kebahagiaan padanya. Diakuinya bahwa kebahagiaan itu memberikan ekstasi bagi hatinya. Namun, ketika kebahagiaan itu menghilang maka ekstasinya pun menghilang. Dan yang tersisa hanya hatinya yang kembali digerogoti oleh rasa sakit.

Namun, Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan lagi kebahagiaan. Beberapa tahun kemudian ia bertemu dengan Gaara. Cih! Sasuke membenci pemuda itu. Walaupun dulu ia sempat diberikan kebahagian oleh Gaara. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Tidak.

.

.

.

Ecstasy

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal Chapter 4#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kejadian dimana dia mencumbu Hinata di ruang UKS tempo hari. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dia dan mencumbunya lagi. Memang ia sama sekali belum mengenal gadis bernama Hinata itu. Tapi, mengapa rasanya ia ingin selalu melihatnya, ingin bersama dengannya, dan menyentuh tubuhnya?

Sasuke yakin ada yang salah dengannya, pasalnya selama ini tidak satu–pun makhluk bernama wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan Hinata dari fikirannya? Mungkin Sasuke sudah benar-benar gila seperti dugaan semua orang. Dan kegilaan ini membuatnya berani melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap seorang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari jum'at, adalah hari yang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak yang mengikuti klub. Sasuke, ia tidak tertarik memasuki klub apa pun. Ia hanya berjalan di sekitar koridor yang sepi sambil menenteng ranselnya.

Merupakan pemandangan yang biasa melihat para siswa terkesiap dan menjauh beberapa meter darinya, jika ia sedang lewat di dekat mereka. Dirinya yang memang selalu dikucilkan, tak pernah ambil pusing akan hal itu. Bagi Sasuke, menjauhnya orang-orang itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Hingga ia tak lagi mendapatkan gangguan.

Sampai ia berhenti karena mendengar sebuah percakapan. Percakapan dari dua pasang siswa yang terlihat sedang berdiri berhadapan sambil bercakap-cakap di depan loker.

Mereka bisa dibilang bukan siswa biasa. Kedua siswa yang telah masuk kedalam memori otaknya. Dan salah satu siswa itu adalah orang yang baru saja ia fikirkan.

Uzumaki Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di loker, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggui orang disampingnya sambil mengamati siswa yang berlalu lalang disana.

Sedangkan Hinata berdiri disamping Naruto sambil berkutat dengan buku-buku di lokernya "Naruto-kun, apakah Sakura-san sudah pulang dari rumah sakit?"

Sekilas pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si gadis yang mengajaknya bicara. "Iya, nanti pulang sekolah kita menjenguknya yuk?"

Hinata terkesiap dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Aku sangat ingin menjenguknya, tapi aku harus mengikuti klub tata boga sampai sore. Bagaimana?" Ada raut penuh harap tergambar di wajah ayunya.

Pemuda itu tak tega memandang wajah memalas dari rekannya. "Ya sudah, kita pergi hari minggu saja."

"Um, baiklah."

Dari balik tembok, si pemuda bersurai raven mendengarkan dengan fokus kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut sepasang muda-mudi itu.

Naruto adalah orang yang pernah ia kenal, dan gadis bernama Hinata, itu, ? Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya sesuatu yang menarik. Ia tahu, bahwa sesuatu yang menarik bisa memberikan ekstasi bagi hatinya yang mati.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Sasuke berjalan dari balik tembok menampakkan sosoknya pada mereka.

Bola mata safir Naruto memandang tajam dan fokus kearahnya. Sedangkan Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihat hendak berlalu dari sana. Namun Naruto mencegahnya dengan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka, tatapannya lurus kedepan seolah tak melihat mereka. Naruto dan Hinata menahan nafasnya saat sang Uchiha berpapasan dengan mereka. Merasa ketakutan dengannya, seperti yang dilakukan semua orang. Ia hanya melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya saat ia berjalan melewati mereka, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Begitu Sasuke berlalu, kedua orang itu langsung menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan dikeluarkan melalui mulut dengan helaan panjang. Naruto yang tadi merasakan tangan Hinata bergetar, mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tak apa Hinata"

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk sembari mengelap keringat dingin di dahinya yang langsung keluar begitu ia menangkap sosok Sasuke. "Segeralah ke klub, nanti kita pulang bersama, aku tunggu ya?" pria blonde itu menepuk pundak Hinata, membuat sang gadis merona, diikuti anggukan kecil dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam setengah di klub tata boga, akhirnya para anggota dipersilahkan pulang oleh pembina mereka. Hinata pun mengepak barang-barangnya dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Saat Hinata tengah melewati ruang-ruang kelas, ia melihat tak ada satu siswa pun disana, dan ia mulai merasa ngeri. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya disuatu tempat yang tersembunyi.

Tatapannya pun waspada kalau-kalau muncul kepala raven disalah satu ruang kelas. Kurenai-sensei sudah mewanti-wantinya agar langsung menjauh jika ia menangkap sosok itu. Dia pun berjalan sambil terus merapal segala macam do'a agar dijauhkan dari pria itu.

'GREB!'

Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan jari manusia bertengger di pundaknya. Jantungnya berdetak tak teratur, tubuhnya menegang, dan sulit bernafas. Yang terlintas dipikirannya saat itu adalah Sasuke?

"Hinata!"

Saat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, bukan wajah menyeramkan itu yang ia dapati, melainkan senyuman dari seorang gadis berambut pirang, Ino.

"Ayo jalan bersama?"dan helaan nafas kelegaan keluar dari Hinata.

"Baik Ino-san" entah apa jadinya kalau itu bukan Ino.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama sampai di dekat gerbang. Tampak disana sosok Naruto dan Kurenai-sensei yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Tuan Yamanaka–ayah Ino yang biasa mengantar jemput anaknya.

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah dua gadis itu. Ino langsung berhambur kearah ayahnya, sedangkan Hinata berjalan kearah Kurenai-sensei dan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Tuan Yamanaka langsung berpamitan, dan Ino hanya melempar senyum perpisahan pada mereka.

"Kalian akan kuantarkan pulang" Hari ini sepertinya Asuma–tunangan Kurenai-sensei menjemputnya, jadi guru itu berfikir untuk sekalian mengantar pulang Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sensei, apa kami tak merepotkan?" tanya Hinata dengan lugunya.

Gurunya itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut indigo sang murid. "Tak apa, sepertinya malah sensei yang mengganggu kebersamaan kalian" guru ramah itu mengerling kearah Naruto, membuat anak itu salah tingkah dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata langsung menyadari maksud dari kata-kata itu dan ia merona. Malu-malu ia mencuri pandang kearah Naruto dan ia tak sengaja memperhatikan jam warna orange dipergelangan tangan Naruto. Sama persis seperti miliknya, karena memang itu hadiah dari Naruto untuknya yang saat ini juga sedang ia pakai.

Hinata pun menoleh kearah pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Namun matanya membelalak saat mendapati jamnya menghilang. Bukankah tadi ia telah memakainya? Hinata menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia ingat tadi melepas benda itu saat mencuci tangan sehabis membuat kudapan di klub tata boga. Sepertinya ia lupa memakai kembali jam tangan itu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto heran mendapati raut kecemasan diwajah Hinata. Kurenai-sensei pun menengok kearahnya juga. Hinata bermaksud untuk mengambil benda yang baginya sangat berharga itu, "Jamku tertinggal di ruang klub tataboga" mendengar itu, Naruto membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya, lagi pula paman Asuma baru akan datang sepuluh menit lagi kok" kalimat Kurenai membuat Hinata lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ia pun segera berlari kembali kedalam sekolah melewati kelas-kelas kosong itu lagi. Ia terus berlari, tanpa melihat kesekitarnya karena pandangannya tertuju pada ruang klub di ujung ruang kelas nun jauh disana. Dia tak ingin membuat Kurenai-sensei menunggu, makannya ia berusaha secepat mungkin.

Saking fokusnya ia berlari, ia tak menyadari sebuah kaki yang sengaja menjulur di jalan. Hinata pun tersandung kaki itu, sehingga tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan terbanting dilantai lalu jatuh tengkurap.

Hinata berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, apalagi bagian dada dan lutut yang lebih dulu membentur lantai saat terjatuh barusan. Dengan susah payah, Hinata akhirnya bisa bangkit dan berdiri.

Namun, ia merasa punggungnya menyentuh tubuh seseorang dibelakangnya.

Tubuhnya membeku seketika, dan matanya membelalak ketakutan. Orang yang ada dibelakangnya melingkarkan kedua tangan dipinggang Hinata, membuatnya merapat didada bidang orang itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding saat nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

'Lepaskan' Hinata membuka mulut, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba saja menghilang? Tangannya berusaha bergerak, namun kenyataannya tak ada gerakan. Ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suara atau pun menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ia mati rasa, dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya, namun pandangannya sedikit buram. Ia mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. Saat pandangannya mulai jelas, ia melihat sosok itu–Sasuke– yang berada diatas tubuhnya dan tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"AH!"

Gadis itu terkejut mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke menindihnya. Tak mau berakhir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia menggerakkan tangannya memukuli wajah atau pun bagian tubuh pria itu dengan brutal. Ia bisa mendengar erangan jengkel dari mulutnya.

Kesal, Saskue langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, mebuatnya tak berkutik. "Kau sudah berani mengadu?!" Kedua mata hitam itu seolah menusuk-nusuk Hinata terus menerus. Ia tak sanggup melakukan kontak mata, makannya ia hanya memejamkannya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dan airmatanya yang coba ia tahan lolos begitu saja. "T-t-ti-dak, m-m-ma-af-kan a-a-ku". Uchiha muda itu menguatkan cengkramannya membuat Hinata makin kesakitan.

"Kalau kau mengadu, kau akan menyesal!" Ia menyeringai setan dan menambahkan kekuatan cengkramannya lagi, membuat gadis itu mengaduh.

"Ma'afkan aku, aku mohon...ma'afkan aku." Kali ini cengkraman jari-jari kuat si pria benar-benar menyakiti jari-jari mungil milik Hinata.

"**S-s-sa-sakit**"

Sasuke membelalak mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar, dan nafasnya tercekat. Seketika kepalanya sakit bukan main. Ia langsung melepas cengkramannya di tangan Hinata dan menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas helaian raven dikepalanya. Matanya terpejam erat, dan sekilas bayangan masalalu muncul menghantuinya.

FLASH BACK

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke kecil duduk bersimpuh diranjang kakanya sambil terisak, "Itachi...nii...san...!" Sasuke menunjukkan punggung mungilnya yang lebam berwarna biru akibat dipukul oleh ayahnya. Lukanya terlihat lembab. Pasti adiknya itu baru saja dikurung dalam kamar mandi. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tubuh Sasuke dan ada ruam kemerahan di pergelangan tangan kurusnya._

_Itachi melepas singlet yang dikenakan adiknya dan memandang nanar luka lebam kebiruan yang nampak jelas. "Kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"_

"_Ayah bilang aku tak boleh main sepak bola__–,__ sepulang sekolah harusnya belajar. Padahal aku 'kan sudah mengerjakan semua PR-ku." _

"–_Hiks__– Tapi ayah malah memukulku! __Ayah jahat!__–__hiks__–__ Dia terus memukulku kak!__–__hiks__–__" _

_Sasuke yang masih SD mengadu panjang lebar pada kakaknya yang sudah SMP, seperti biasa._

"_Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, nii-san akan obati."_

_Sasuke belum berhenti dari tangisnya, ia remas dada sebelah kririnya yang sesak akibat terisak. "Tapi, aku...aku...hiks...sakit__– disini–__rasanya benar-benar __**sakit**__!" _

_Itachi mengelus-elus punggung adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Selama ini dirinyalah tempat Sasuke mengadu. Ia tahu, sudah sangat tahu akan perangai ayahnya yang tak suka dibantah dan perangai Sasuke yang keras kepala. Bila sudah tak bisa diperingati mulut, maka tangan bertindak. _

_Awalnya Itachi diam saja, dan menganggap hal itu wajar apabila orangtua memarahi dan menghukum anaknya. Namun, ia benci cara Fugaku. Sasuke bukannya akan berubah, justru Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin brutal. Ia sebagai kakaknya ingin sekali membantunya. _

_Itachi selalu berfikir bahwa kekerasan bukan cara untuk menangani Sasuke. Namun, ia percaya bahwa kasih sayang dan cinta bisa membantunya. Dan Itachi bisa memberikan dua hal itu pada Sasuke._

_Itachi menarik tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakitinya, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuat Sasuke lebih tenang dan bahagia._

"_Sasuke, aku akan menghilangkan kesakitanmu."_

FLASH BACK END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Hinata terkesiap kaget dan membuka kelopak matanya. Uchiha Sasuke memandanginya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, tatapannya lembut dengan wajah yang dihiasai senyuman yang bagi Hinata terlihat menakutkan.

"**Aku akan menghilangkan kesakitanmu**".

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung merobek seragam yang dikenakan Hinata.

"AHHH!"

Hinata teriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai tenggorokannya nyeri. Ia gunakan lagi tangannya untuk memukuli si Uchiha itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi, pria itu hanya mengeluarkan erangan tidak suka. Hinata berusaha menghalangi tangan Sasuke yang berusaha meyentuh tubuh bagian atasnya.

Kali ini Hinata mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, saat Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba mencari celah mendekati bibir Hinata. Meski awalnya ragu, Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menendang bagian intim Sasuke.

"DUG!"

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya langsung ambruk kebelakang. Hinata yang ter-engah tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia bangkit dengan susah payah dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

'GREB'

Sialnya, tangan Sasuke langsung mencengkram pergelangan kaki kirinya saat Hinata sedang berlari melewatinya. "Lepaskan!" Hinata menarik kakinya agar bebas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke luar biasa kuat, Hinata tak menyerah sampai disitu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menarik sekuat tenaga kakinya. Hingga membuat alas kaki yang dikenakan Hinata lepas. Sepatu pantopel yang dikenakannya kini ada di cengkraman Sasuke, namun kakinya telah bebas.

Hinata belum bisa bersyukur, karena Sasuke sudah mulai bangkit.

Hinata berlari dari tempat yang ternyata atap gedung sekolah itu sekuat tenaga. Ia tak ingin Sasuke menandapatkannya lagi. Saat menuruni tangga, Hinata sempat terjatuh karena kekikukkannya. Hal itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin mendekat padanya.

Airmatanya masih setia mengalir terus-menerus tanpa henti. Hinata masih berlari, saat ini ia melewati belokan sebelum sampai tangga menuju lantai satu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, akankah ia bebas darinya? Tuhan! Tolonglah dia!

Rupanya do'anya terkabul, saat ia berbelok ia mendapati sosok gurunya dan sahabatnya, Kurenai-sensei dan Naruto.

"HINATA!"

Mereka terkejut melihat penampilan Hinata. Rambutnya kusut, kemejanya robek dan ia hanya mengenakan sebelah sepatu.

Hinata langsung memeluk erat sang guru. Kurenai dapat merasakan tubuh muridnya itu bergetar hebat, dia menangis terisak dan tangannya mencengkram erat baju Kurenai. Kurenai tentu saja panik, "Hinata, ada ap-"

Kurenai dan Naruto makin terkejut saat didapatinya sosok pemuda berambut raven muncul dengan ter-engah-engah sambil membawa sepatu pantopel yang mereka yakini milik Hinata.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"Pretending to accept, so hard"

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal Chapter 5#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

"Naruto, bisakah kau berhenti!"

Inuzuka Kiba merasa lelah sendiri melihat sahabatnya dari tadi berjalan mondar–mandir di hadapannya. Memang yang dilakukan oleh Naruto itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, tapi ia merasa sedikit risih melihatnya.

"Berisik, Kiba! Bukannya membantu malah marah-marah" maki Naruto.

Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya, ia lupa mengingatkan dirinya untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya kalau Naruto sedang kesal. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto itu sahabatnya, dan sebagai sahabat yang baik dia harus berusaha membantu. Meskipun ia tak seberapa mengerti masalah anak -paling Naruto habis ditolak 'lagi' oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, heh?"

Naruto melirik Kiba sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. Ia berfikir sejenak, Kiba itu tidak berguna, tapi merupakan pendengar yang baik. Naruto langsung menyeringai, "Aku ingin curhat".

"Hm" Kiba hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya yang berambut coklat.

Seketika Naruto meloncat di hadapan meja Kiba sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kau janji akan tutup mulut?" Wajahnya berjarak 10 senti dari Kiba, sehingga dari kejauhan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yaoi yang sedang melakukan adegan mesum.

Kiba mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh darinya "Memangnya sejak kapan kau mengenalku, hah?" ucap Kiba. "Aku tahu dirimu luar dan dalam Naruto" Kiba menyeringai sehingga taringnya tampak dengan jelas.

Naruto sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan Kiba, terlihat dari sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. "Rrrr... Kau membuatku mua–" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya memblokir sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam sana.

"Geez, kau jadi curhat tidak?" Kiba mulai manyun lagi, membuat Naruto berubah serius sembari menganggukkan kepala durennya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kelas yang sepi di jam istirahat seperti ini, lalu ia memulai ceritanya.

"Kemarin, aku menyaksikan kejadian yang melibatkan Sasuke–"

Kiba memotong ucapannya sambil mengibaskan tangannya "Nah! Aku tak mau mendengar nama itu, aku habis berkelahi dengannya minggu lalu, aku hampir mendaratkan tinju di wajah mulusnya kalau saja guru tidak ikut campur, aku kes–"

"Oi, memangnya yang mau curhat itu aku atau kau sih!?" Naruto memotong Kiba dengan omelannya.

"Oke" Kiba meringis sambil mengacungkan jarinya yang membentuk huru V.

Naruto meletakkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Kiba, ia memelankan suaranya, sampai Kiba harus membuka lebar-lebar telinga anjingnya.

"Sasuke memperkosa Hinata–"

"HAAH!?" Suara Kiba yang melibihi delapan oktaf membahana di ruangan itu.

"Sssst, pelankan suaramu idiot!" bisik Naruto. Kiba menggaruk kepalanya dengan tampang bodoh. Ia memang suka kelepasan.

"Yang benar saja Naruto? bajingan itu benar-benar melakukannya pada Hinata?"

Naruto mengumpat karena lagi-lagi Kiba berkata dengan nada yang tidak lebih rendah dari delapan oktaf. Ia langsung menarik tubuh anak itu ke bawah kolong meja, "Bicara sekali lagi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Kiba!" ancam Naruto. Kiba hanya terkikik dengan bodohnya.

"Kenapa sih harus membicarakan ini diam-diam?" tanya Kiba.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke tertangkap basah hendak memperkosa Hinata. Tapi, Kurenai-sensei melarangku bicara, setidaknya untuk saat ini" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi Kurenai-sensei sudah tahu? Kita tidak boleh berdiam diri begitu saja!"

"Kurenai-sensei sedang berusaha berbicara dengan Kakashi-sensei, dan mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik, jadi kita tidak boleh gegabah melaporkan aibnya, ini juga demi menjaga nama baik sekolah, Hinata dan juga keluarganya" lanjut Naruto.

Kiba mendecih, "Aku tak percaya pada Kakashi-sensei" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kiba.

Naruot pun memikirkan mantan-sahabatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras. 'Aku akan menghentikanmu, Sasuke'

"Jadi, apa rencanamu Naruto? Kalau kau mau memberi pelajaran pada bajingan itu, aku bersedia membantu" ujar Kiba penuh percaya diri.

Dalam hati, Naruto sempat berfikiran sama dengan Kiba. Tapi ia tahu, kekerasan bukan cara yang baik untuk menjinakkan Sasuke."Aku masih memikirkannya Kiba"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah duduk membisu dikursinya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu diatas meja. Mata hitamnya menerawang jauh kelangit biru yang dihiasi kepulan awan putih nan indah. Ia bukan sedang memikirkan kekasihnya atau hal indah lainnya, melainkan anak angkatnya yang bisa dibilang kelewat luar biasa.

Pria itu–Kakashi memikirkan penuturan koleganya–Kurenai yang semalam habis menelponnya. 'Sasuke hendak memperkosa Hinata'. Sejak tadi malam kalimat itu terus berlarian di kepalanya. Kakashi yakin Kurenai tidak main-main. Ia sudah mengadakan perjanjian untuk membicarakan masalah itu berdua. Tapi, ia belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menyangkal tuduhan yang ditujukan pada Sasuke. Sedangkan anak itu sendiri sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara.

Kemungkinan Sasuke melakukannya memang ada, meskipun ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah menyerang wanita. Tapi, bisa jadi hormon anak itu sedang tidak stabil, kemudian dia melampiaskannya pada suatu objek terdekat, yaitu Hinata.

Yah, kelemahan Sasuke bisa jadi senjatanya untuk bertahan. Hari ini ia sudah melarang Sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah dulu–yang ajaibnya dituruti tanpa bantahan. Ia bisa beralasan bahwa anak itu sedang konsultasi ke psikiater. Lagipula perkosaan itu belum benar-benar terjadi, hanya sebuah upaya. Itulah senjata utamanya.

Kalaupun nanti Kurenai melapor pada kepala sekolah, pasti pihak sekolah akan menempuh jalan damai dengan musyawarah. Lagipula kalau Kurenai melapor pada polisi, dia cukup menyogok mereka seperti biasa.

Ia tersenyum miris, merasa dirinyalah tokoh antagonis saat ini. Orang diluar sana pasti berfikiran bahwa ialah penjahat sebenarnya yang menyembunyikan kebenaran. Tak apalah, karena apa pun yang terjadi ia akan melindungi Sasuke.

Kakashi merasa hanya dirinya yang dimiliki Sasuke, hanya dirinya yang bisa menolong Sasuke. Ia yakin anak itu memiliki sisi baik yang disembunyikan dan sedang berjuang untuk berenang ke permukaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan gontai di sepanjang aula gedung pertemuan. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas piket membuang sampah sore itu. Ia berjalan sambil memikirkan Sasuke, Hinata dan ucapan Kiba.

Hari ini Hinata tidak berangkat sekolah, sejak kejadian itu. Mengingat kejadian naas itu, Naruto bersumpah baru kali itu melihat Hinata menangis pilu. Jujur saja saat melihat gadis itu menagis, Naruto merasa hatinya di sayat pisau dengan sangat brutal. Andaikan ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisan Hinata.

"BRAK!"

Naruto terkesiap dari lamunannya saat mendengar seseorang menggebrak meja. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah aula itu. Mungkin saja sedang ada rapat guru, atau pertemuan apalah dia tidak peduli.

"Kau berani datang kemari tanpa Sasuke? Kau pecundang!"

Naruto yang tadi berniat segera pergi langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah suara Kurenai-sensei. Otaknya langsung konek, saat ini pasti Kurenai-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei tengah berbicara tentang kedua murid mereka. Naruto langsung melesat menuju pintu aula dan menempelkan telinganya disana.

"Berarti kau sama denganku, karena kau juga datang tanpa Hinata!"

"Kau bisa-bisanya berkata begitu, dia wanita yang hampir kehilangan keperawanannya dia sedang tertekan saat ini!"

"Memang kau fikir Sasuke tidak tertekan atas tuduhan konyolmu?"

"Kau masih membelanya? Sudah jelas buktinya, anak itu harus segera enyah dari sekolah ini!"

"Maaf Kurenai, tapi aku belum melihat bukti nyata! Tunjukkan padaku kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar ingin memperkosa Hinata!"

'PLAK!'

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati saat mendengar sebuah tamparan yang kemungkinan dilayangkan Kurenai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei memang pantas mendapatkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi benar-benar emosi pada wanita yang habis menamparnya itu. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Sampai-sampai ia tak melihat-lihat jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Begitu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, di dapatinya sosok siswa berambut pirang.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Anak itu terdiam dan kepalanya menunduk memandang kosong lantai dibawahnya. Kakashi menepuk bahunya. "Naru–"

"Aku akan menunjukkan bukti nyata padamu Kakashi-sensei!" dengan nada yang tegas Naruto berujar, membuat Kakashi terbelalak dan membisu.

.

.

.

TBC

"I can crush your world through imagination"

From : Rhe Muliya Young with Love


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Tep..Tep..Tep

Seorang pemuda sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Ia buka aplikasi pesan disana. Dibacanya pesan yang baru ia terima dari orang yang spesial di hatinya. Mata biru safirnya membelalak saat melihat deretan huruf dari sahabatnya Haruno Sakura.

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Sakura-chan sudah sembuh!"

Dengan tergesa pemuda itu mendial nomor handphone Sakura.

'_Halo'_

"Sakura-chan! Apa kabar?"

'_Baik, kau kemana saja? Bukannya jenguk aku!'_

"Gomen ne, aku ada urusaan. Hm kau merindukanku ya?"

'_Baka! Ku matikan ya!'_

"Eh? Tunggu dulu dong! Sakura-chan aku mau tanya–"

'_Tentang Sasuke-kun? Aku tak mau bahas!'_

"Tahu darimana?"

'_Aku kenal baik denganmu Naruto!'_

"Ya, ya. Aku tak mau bahas dia. Tapi, ini tentang Hinata."

'_Hinata? Kenapa dia?'_

"Sasuke, dia, ingin memperkosa Hinata"

'Nani?!'

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal Chapter 6#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

.

TOK...TOK..TOK

TOK...TOK..TOK

CKLEK

"Hinata?"

Kurenai-sensei tersenyum ramah menyapanya pagi itu. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang selama ini selalu menjaganya. Ia memang tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen, keluarganya berada di luar kota. Berulang kali Kurenai menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama, namun ia selalu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagi pula Kurenai-sensei tinggal bersama keluarga besarnya disana.

"Hari ini, sensei bawakan sesuatu untukmu!"

Hinata yang sedari tadi belum membalas senyum Kurenai, terhenyak dari lamunannya. Ia pandang Kurenai yang meyembunyikan kedua tangan dibalik punggung.

Wajah pucatnya mulai menampakkan ekspresi ingin tahu, "apa itu?"

Senyum Kurenai masih belum luntur dari wajahnya yang ayu. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang kau sukai." Hinata tampak berfikir. "Sebelum kau menerima kejutan ini, boleh Sensei minta sesuatu padamu?" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Beri Sensei senyum termanismu Hinata?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Hinata lalu melakukan perintah gurunya. "Bagus, kalian berdua keluarlah!"

"Surpriiiiisee!"

Tiba-tiba saja apartemen Hinata menjadi begitu ramai dengan kemunculan teman-temannya, seperti Naruto, Sakura, Kiba dan Shino. Hinata begitu terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya dan sedikit terharu. "Minna.."

Sakura yang merupakan sesama perempuan langsung berhambur memeluk Hinata. "Halo sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata tak ayal membalas pelukan itu, "aku baik, justru aku yang harusnya bertanya pada Sakura-san."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "ah, tenang saja aku sudah baikan sekarang bahkan hari ini aku sekolah seperti biasa, tidak seperti mu." Sakura menekan hidung mungil Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

Hinata mengedip saat Sakura melakukan itu membuat semua orang ber–oh ria melihat tingkah imutnya.

Jadi sore itu ada pesta dadakan di apartemen kecil milik Hinata. Ini ide Kurenai dan langsung disetujui oleh ketiga orang teman Hinata yang hiper aktif itu. Apalagi, tak lama Asuma Sensei dan keponakannya Konohamaru datang dengan beberapa cemilan dan minuman ringan. Ditambah Kiba yang diam-diam membawa kaset film 'The Hunger Games'. Yah, kini ia tak lagi kesepian 'kan.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, mereka mulai mengucap salam perpisahan pada Hinata.

"Hinata, besok kami datang lagi. Kalau ada pesta, hehe."

"Dasar Kiba!" cibir Sakura.

Kiba dan Sakura masih terlihat bertengkar, membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sementara saat pandangannya beralih ke pemuda pirang, ia melihat wajahnya yang penuh keseriusan.

"Kau tidak sekolah besok?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata membuang muka dan memutus kontak mata dengan Naruto. "Eh...it-u, aku...a-aku.."

Hinata kebingungan ingin menjawab apa pertanyaan Naruto itu. Sungguh ia masih trauma dengan kejadian tempo hari bersama Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi 'kan.

Kegelisahan Hinata seketika sirna, saat telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hinata aku tahu kau itu kuat, jangan bersedih lagi, besok berangkat sekolah!"

"Tapi, Naruto-kun–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Ragu-ragu, Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Kakashi duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria berkacamata tebal. Rambut pria itu panjang dan berwarna putih, namun terkuncir dengan rapi. Ia membenarkan dasinya yang berwarna silver lalu membuka tab putih dimejanya, lalu mulai mengutak-atik benda elektronik itu.

Kakashi mendengus bosan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kantor psikiater muda bernama Kabuto ini. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, ia keluarkan buku mungil dari sakunya. Buku yang sudah habis dibacanya tadi, terpaksa ia baca ulang.

"Jadi, kau bisa membujuknya kali ini, eh?"

Kakashi mendongak dengan tampang malas. "Yah, sedikit memberi ancaman kecil."

"Ancaman apa lagi kali ini Kakashi?"

"Memasukkannya ke panti rehab, sedikit manjur."

"Begitu ya. Semenjak kejadian naas itu, dia tak lagi mengkonsumsi barang haram itu."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia teringat kasus setahun lalu, dimana Sasuke terlibat dengan jaringan sindikat narkoba. Bahkan ia sampai kecolongan anak itu menjadi pengguna pula. Harusnya dia tak membiarkan Sasuke mendekati Sabaku itu.

"Kematian Sabaku muda menjadi alasannya 'kan." Sambung Kabuto.

"Ya, bahkan aku harus meminta bantuan dari ayahnya."

Beruntung sekali, Fugaku masih peduli untuk ikut terlibat disana. Mungkin karena Mikoto juga. Atau karena harga dirinya. Entahlah, pasalnya anak itu hanya ditahan beberapa bulan, dan publik tahu ia membunuh seorang sindikat narkoba. Namun, fakta bahwa Sasuke juga pemakai sengaja dihilangkan. Ya Tuhan, berapa banyak dosa yang telah ia lakukan. Kakashi menelan ludah dan menertawai diri sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, setidaknya kau telah melakukan yang terbaik."

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya, "Entahlah Kabuto, sepertinya masalah anak itu tak pernah berhenti berdatangan."

"Hm, ya. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan Sasuke senang mencari 'ekstasi'nya sendiri. Sekarang ia memulai masa puberitas. Dan, kemungkingan besar ia mulai menyukai lawan jenis."

Kakashi teringat kata-kata Kurenai tempo hari. "Apa itu berbahaya?"

"Tidak, itu normal."

"Kecuali terjadi hal-hal yang ia benci, seperti penolakan, atau semacamnya."

"Sasuke bisa lepas kendali kapan pun, Kakashi."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kabuto?"

"Meminimalisir intensitas bertemunya dengan subjek itu. Tapi, lakukan secara perlahan."

"Kalau itu gagal?"

"Hm. Ada satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan. Membiasakannya untuk berinteraksi melalui rehab tentunya."

"Kau harus terus memantaunya kali ini. Jangan sampai lengah, Kakashi. Atau Sasuke akan membuat ulah lagi."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

TBC

"Stressed and depressed more effective than suicide"

From: Rhe Muliya Young


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno berulang kali mengecek arlojinya dengan gelisah. Hari ini rencananya ia akan hang out bareng Ino dan Tenten di kedai es krim bibi Hana. Tapi dengan berat hati ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Semua ini karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto melakukan panggilan darurat meminta bantuannya. Waktu itu Naruto menelponnya dengan buru-buru agar dirinya tetap tinggal di sekolah apa pun yang terjadi. Belum sempat Sakura mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto langsung mematikan sambungan. Bahkan ketika ia hendak menelpon kembali, nomornya tidak aktif.

Jadilah, ia menunggu di dekat gerbang Konoha Gakuen seperti orang hilang saja, menyebalkan. Tapi, entah kenapa ia khawatir sekali. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Padahal sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa guru yang masih tinggal.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal Chapter 7#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan yang sudah lima kali Hinata lontarkan dengan senyuman. Hinata sebal tentu saja. Sore itu, Naruto langsung menariknya dengan paksa di jam pulang sekolahnya, tanpa penjelasan.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu Hinata."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghentikan Sasuke!"

"Eh?"

Hinata tak menyangka sebelumnya jika semua ini karena pemuda itu. Ya Tuhan! Apakah Engkau tak membiarkan Hinata tenang tanpa harus bersua dengannya.

Naruto sadar, wajah gadis itu berubah pucat pasi, ia ketakutan.

"Percayalah padaku Hinata, aku akan melindungimu."

Hinata langsung berhenti, berdiri membeku ketika tahu ia akan dibawa kemana oleh Naruto. Dihadapannya berdiri sosok pria yang hampir merenggut kesuciannya. Mereka berada di lapangan basket yang berada di bagian paling belakang di sekolah.

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi, hari mulai sore dan lapangan yang cukup rimbun itu menjadi begitu menyeramkan. Berkali-kali ia telan ludahnya dengan sudah payah. Ia makin mengeratkan genggaman di tangan Naruto menyalurkan rasa takutnya pada pemuda pirang.

"Sasuke, aku ingin melakukan taruhan denganmu."

Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik dan malah melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau mendapatkan Hinata. Tapi, kalau aku yang mengalahkanmu kau harus keluar dari sekolahan ini."

'DEG!'

Jantung Hinata bertalu tak karuan mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia sampai menahan nafasnya sendiri

Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka saat ini. Sasuke mencermati taruhan Naruto yang hadiahnya Hinata. Entah kenapa ia tertarik.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menoleh, "Kau yang pilih tempatnya Naruto" pria bermata safir itu pun menyeringai puas.

"Hinata, kau tunggu disini, aku akan berjuang untukmu." Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan Naruto pun berputar hendak menuju ke lapangan basket. Namun, begitu ia berbalik di dapatinya Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

Sasuke melepas ikat pinggang yang ia pakai, kemudian dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Mata Naruto melebar "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?".

"Mengikatnya agar tidak kabur" Naruto menautkan alisnya dan memandang Hinata yang terikat pada tiang basket dengan tatapan minta maaf. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia percaya Naruto akan menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

"Kau duluan Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung melancarkan tinjuan kearah wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto menangkap tangannya. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto menendang perut Sasuke dengan sangat kuat. Sehingga sang Uchiha jatuh terlentang di lantai lapangan itu. Sasuke berusaha bangkit, namun belum sempat itu terjadi, Naruto keburu mendekatinya dan langsung menghujamkan kakinya ke dada Sasuke.

'BUG'

Kali ini Naruto menyeringai saat melihat lawannya jatuh untuk kedua kalinya dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke mengusap darah dari mulutnya, Naruto cukup kuat rupanya. Baru ronde pertama dia sudah tumbang duluan, padahal biasanya dia bisa menang dengan mudah menghadapi lawannya.

"Kau terkejut Sasuke?!"

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang berat badannya di tanah. Ia yang tadi jatuh tengkurap, mencoba bangun. "Entah mengapa aku tidak terkesan Naruto!"

Namun, lagi-lagi Naruto menghujam punggung Sasuke dengan kakinya sangat keras. Sehingga wajah mulusnya menghantam lantai lapangan basket. Naruto tidak tanggung-tanggung kali ini, meskipun Sasuke dulu temannya. "Aku akan menghentikanmu menyakiti temanku, Sasuke!"

Naruto kini berada disisi kanan tubuh Sasuke, dengan kaki yang masih betah berada dipunggung si Uchiha. Hinata tak melihat ekspresi apapun di wajah Naruto, seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya.

Naruto memandang datar Sasuke yang tergeletak, lalu memindahkan kaki kanannya yang dibalut sepatu kets diatas kepala Sasuke dan menekannya dengan sangat kuat. Sekilas Naruto memicingkan matanya saat mengetahui Sasuke diam tak bergeming.

Mungkin dia pingsan.

Sejahat-jahatnya Naruto, ia masih punya hati. Ia pun memindahkan kakinya dari kepala Sasuke. Naruto sedikit lega, jika Sasuke pingsan, berarti dirinya menang.

Sayangnya, Naruto tak memperhatikan pergerakan tangan kanan Sasuke yang membentuk kepalan. Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke memukulkan tangannya ke kaki kanan Naruto tepat di bagian tulang keringnya. Naruto ambruk disertai erangan keras. Hinata pun memekik panik, ia tak henti-hentinya berdo'a untuk keselamatan Naruto.

Kali ini keadaan berbalik, Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gagah dan Naruto tumbang. Sasuke yang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah memandang datar Naruto "Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku selain diriku sendiri!" ujar Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada tangannya.

Namun, Sasuke menghujam kakinya di dada Naruto, "Ugh!"

"Tak usah berlagak menjadi pahlawan Naruto!" Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Naruto dengan tangannya. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan mendaratkannya berkali-kali di sekujur wajah anak itu. Wajah Naruto sudah memar dan membiru. Hinata yang menyaksikan itu dari kejauhan tak kuasa menahan airmatanya.

"N-naruto-kun..." lirih Hinata.

Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya lagi, namun sebelum itu mendarat di wajah Naruto, anak itu menghentikannya dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat, ia melayangkan tinju kewajah Sasuke.

"BUGH!"

"Itu untuk semua sahabatku yang kau sakiti!" Sasuke terpental kebelakang.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke tak bergerak lagi perlahan Naruto ambruk, ternyata ia juga sudah kehabisan tenaga, matanya terbuka lebar memandang sekumpulan awan putih diatas kepalanya.

"Aku menang, Sasuke."

FLASH BACK 9 Bulan yang Lalu

Hari itu merupakan tahun ajaran baru disekolah baru. Dan di hari itulah awal perkenalan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan kita sekelas lagi!" Naruto berhambur kepelukan seorang cewek berambut pink yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak SD dengan manja.

"DUAK!"

Naruto mengelus kepalanya, "Sakura-chan, sakit..." mulutnya bersungut.

"Jangan sembarangan memelukku Naruto, atau kau mau merasakan tinjuku lagi!" ancam sang gadis yang terlihat murka.

"Tapi, aku kan sayang Sakura-chan."

Mata jamrud Sakura membelalak, "Jangan bercanda, aku hanya menyayangi Sasuke-kun!". Naruto melongo "Siapa itu Sasuke?"

Sakura dengan bangga menunjuk kearah salah satu siswa. Naruto langsung menoleh kearah siswa bernama Sasuke yang tengah duduk termenung di sudut kelas.

"Halo Sasuke, salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Ia mengulurkan tangannya namun pemuda dihadapannya tak kunjung membalas jabatannya, bahkan menoleh kearahnya pun tidak. Ia pun tersenyum miris, "Senang berkenalan denganmu", Naruto yang kecewa hendak berlalu dari sana.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata, "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga". Naruto langsung menoleh lagi kearah Sasuke. Ia tak mengucap apa pun, hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Naruto dan Sasuke satu kelompok dalam sebuah tugas.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerjakan ini, susah sekali!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya, ia melirik teman sekelompoknya tengah duduk tenang dibangkunya, dengan ragu ia menghampirinya, "Sasuke, kita satu kelompok!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengerjakan tugas itu dengan cepat, bahkan Naruto tidak sempat berkedip. Dan begitu dikumpulkan hasilnya sempurna. Naruto jadi berfikir untuk selalu satu kelompok dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Saat itu Naruto sadar, Sasuke seorang introvert.

"Sasuke, mau pulang bersama kami?" Naruto dan Kiba bertanya bersamaan. Sasuke memang sendirian, tapi ia biasa sendiri, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri!". Itulah awal Naruto tahu sifat Sasuke yang menjengkelkan.

Sepertinya Sasuke memblokir akses bagi oranglain yang hendak memasuki kehidupannya. Dan semua orang didekatnya sadar akan hal itu.

FLAS BACK END!

Hinata sampai menutup mulutnya, ia tak pernah melihat orang berkelahi dihadapannya.

"Naruto-kuun?!" Ingin rasanya menghampiri Naruto yang terbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka. Ia tak lagi kuasa menahan tangisnya, pecah sudah tumpah ruah.

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan tenaga yang tersisa, Naruto berusaha bangkit.

"Naruto-kuuun!"

Saat teriakan Hinata membahana saat itu pulalah Naruto merasakan injakan sekuat tenaga dari kaki Sasuke terhadap tulang iganya, ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar.

Tak peduli dengan penglihatannya yang mulai kabur, raungan tangis Hinata dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian dadanya, Naruto berusaha menjangkau handphone di saku celananya guna menhubungi Sakura.

"BUGH!"

Tapi, tendangan kedua kembali diterima Naruto di tempat yang sama. Sehingga lebih banyak lagi darah keluar.

'Gomen ne, Hina–"

.

.

.

"Hosh!"

"Hosh!"

"Hosh!"

Sakura terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia mencoba menjangkau ruang guru yang terasa nun jauh disana secepat mungkin. Ia harus minta tolong sekarang juga. Harus.

'_Kumohon hentikan Sasuke-san!'_

'_Tolong!'_

'_Ahhh!'_

"BRUK!"

Ditengah jalan Sakura justru menabrak Sai yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas. "Oh, hai Sakura, bukannya Ino jalan denganmu?"

Tanpa menoleh, Sakura mengabaikan Sai dan hendak melenjutkan berlari. Namun, Sai keburu menahannya. "Sakura, jawab, dimana Ino sekarang?"

"Diamlah, Sai!"

Setelah membentak Sai, Sakura berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu.

'_Naruto bilang aku boleh mendapatkanmu'_

'_aku ingin__–__mhhmm'_

Beruntung sekali saat sampai di ruang guru, ada dua orang sensei yang dari tadi di carinya.

"Kurenai-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!Hosh! Hosh! Tolong ikut aku!"

Kedua sensei itu hanya memandang Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Hatake Kakashi terkejut bukan main. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sasuke, anak asuhnya tengah bergumul dengan seorang gadis yang dibicarakan Kurenai. Ia kehabisan kata-kata melihat Sasuke dengan paksa hendak menyetubuhi gadis malang di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

Secepat kilat ia tarik paksa bahu Sasuke menjauh dari gadis yang nyaris telanjang sempurna. Dilihatnya Kurenai yang histeris segera memeluk Hinata dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan kain yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, memandangnya datar dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

PART I END

Chonna, I don't like sasuke, but I try to make it for you to decrease your broken heart...

From: Rhe Muliya Young with love


End file.
